


With the Lights On

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Louis, pretty sure there's some, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a lazy morning in bed (aka pure bottom!Louis smut and I have no idea what the summary should be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [With The Lights On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455173) by [1dbewithmesohappily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily)



> Title is from a Jason Derülo song because I couldn't think of anything else.

Harry yawns and goes to toss his arm around Louis' waist, grumbling in his half asleep state when all he manages to get his arm around is a pillow. "Louis, baby? Where are you?" he croaks out, frowning at how scratchy his voice sounds.

"Needy," Louis teases, walking from the steamy bathroom back into their shared bedroom, his shoulders and hair wet from the shower he just finished. 

"'M not needy, I'm wanty, there's a difference," Harry denies, rolling onto his back and covering his face with the forearm not tucked under his pillow.

Louis hums as he dries his hair and Harry's almost back to sleep when his boyfriend says, "still sore from last night, ya know, gonna have the bruises for days." 

Harry blinks against his arm and can't fight against the pride in his voice when he says, "yeah? 'M glad, like it when you carry a reminder of me around, babe." 

"I know you do," Louis starts, his voice deceptively light as Harry hears the towels he was using to dry off with drop to the floor, the bed dipping under Louis' weight before he continues in a quieter tone, " _Daddy_."

Harry groans against his arm, his cheeks flushing pink as he feels Louis straddle his thighs. "Not fair, you know what that does to me," Harry pouts, finally moving his arm from covering his face and getting an eye full of naked Louis. "And this, you _definitely_ know what this does to me," Harry says, gesturing to Louis' whole body before settling his hands on Louis' thick thighs.

"I do know," Louis agrees, leaning forward to push his hands into the pillow on either side of Harry's head and grind down against his boyfriend's cock, the thin sheet all that's between them.

"Thought you said you were still sore?" Harry groans, his fingertips digging into Louis' already bruised thighs.

Louis grins and ducks down, pressing his lips to the bird that's his on Harry's collarbone. "Just because I'm sore doesn't mean I don't want to go again," he mumbles, lips still brushing over Harry's skin, "always want you."

" _Baby_ ," Harry says, trying to sound reproachful but only managing to sound as turned on as he feels, "don't wanna play if you're already sore."

"Don't have to play, just want your cock in me," Louis whines, his hips working in slow circles against Harry's as Harry shifts his grip to Louis' ass. "Just wanna feel you," Louis drags his lips up Harry's throat, sucking a small mark just under his ear before finishing, "please, Daddy." 

“Louis, you’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” Harry breathes out, his hands tightening on Louis’ ass. 

“Now we can’t have that, can we?” Louis giggles, tucking his face against Harry’s throat and continuing to grind down, nearly silent whines leaving his throat as he does. 

Harry chokes on a groan and finally gives in. “Fine baby, I’ll give you my cock...but I want you to work for it,” he says, letting the fingertip of his right index finger brush gently over Louis’ hole, causing the older man to let out a gasp and grind back against the teasing digit. “Want you to suck me while you finger yourself open, baby,” Harry says, his voice rough and loud in the near silence of their bedroom. 

“Yeah I can-” 

“But first I want to lick you open, wanna get you nice and wet with my tongue before you go and use lube,” Harry continues, interrupting Louis. 

“ _Fuck_ yes, Daddy, love your tongue,” Louis agrees, sitting up and trying to get off of Harry but not able to move because of the tight grip Harry has on his ass, which confuses him slightly, “Daddy?”

Harry tugs up Louis’s ass, causing him to grind against him again, and says, “want you to sit on my face, baby, wanna have you ride my tongue.” 

Louis feels his cock twitch against his stomach and takes a deep breath before replying, “yeah, yes, want that, love riding your face.” 

“Come up then, babe,” Harry says, Louis scooting up his body until he’s sitting on his chest, looking down at Harry’s wide eyes. “You’re so good, love, wanna taste you,” Harry encourages, his hands wrapping around Louis’ thighs.

Louis takes a short breath and shifts around until he’s kneeling over Harry’s face, the younger man’s hands tight around his thighs as he lifts his head, licking over Louis’ hole quickly. “Fuck, _Daddy_ ,” Louis whimpers, one of his hands twisting in Harry’s hair and the other gripping tightly to their headboard as he grinds down on Harry’s tongue. Harry groans and tugs on Louis’ hips until his thighs are tight around his head and it’s almost hard for him to breath, the noises that Louis’ making worth a little bit of lightheadedness in Harry’s opinion as he works his tongue in tight circles over Louis’ hole. “Daddy, Daddy, please- _God_ -want your cock,” Louis gasps, feeling Harry tease a finger against his entrance alongside his tongue. 

“You’ll get it, don’t worry, baby,” Harry promises, working his finger into Louis carefully as he tilts his head to bite at a bruise from the night before on Louis’ thigh. “You’re doing so well for me, think you deserve a reward,” he mumbles against the tan flesh of Louis’ thigh, easing his finger out of Louis’ ass and moving his hands to the older man’s hips. 

Louis whines at the loss, trying to grind down on Harry’s face again and pouting when Harry holds him in place, Louis’ cheeks red and his eyes glossy. “Wanna come, please,” Louis begs quietly.

“The only way you’re gonna come this morning is on my cock, that’s what you wanted wasn’t it?” Harry questions, pressing a wet kiss to another one of the bruises from the night before. Louis lets out a shaky breath and nods his head quickly, his fingers tightening where they’re still tangled in Harry’s hair. “Use your words, baby,” Harry scolds, his voice tight with arousal as he holds back a groan at the strength Louis used to tug on his hair. 

“Only wanna come on your cock, Daddy” Louis agrees, biting at his bottom lip so hard that the skin around it turns white. 

“Good boy,” Harry smiles up at him, Louis’ cock twitching at the look in his eyes, “start sucking me off then.” 

Louis scrambles off of Harry and practically rips the sheet off of him to kneel between his legs, careful to not knee him in the face as he’s getting off of his face (because sex injuries are the hardest to explain...and it’s happened before). “Can you hand me the lube, please?” Louis asks almost shyly, rubbing one of his flushed cheeks against Harry’s thigh. 

Harry’s arm reaches toward the nightstand, opening the drawer and shifting some stuff around before he pulls the bottle of lube out with a victorious noise. “We’re gonna need to go shopping soon,” he says as he tosses the lube by his knee, easily within Louis’ reach. 

“New toys?” Louis asks, moving to nuzzle at Harry’s hip, one of his hands coming up to wrap around the base of Harry’s cock, his own heavy between his legs. 

“Whatever you want, baby boy,” Harry promises, one of his hands tight in the sheets and the other twisting in Louis’ hair gently, trying to guide him to where he wants his mouth the most. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Louis says quietly, ghosting his mouth over the head of Harry’s cock and letting his tongue sneak out to lick up the precome there. 

Harry feels like the air’s been punched out of him, his fingers tightening in Louis’ hair as his hips twitch. “So good, _fuck_ ,” he praises as Louis lets the head of Harry’s cock part his lips, his tongue pressing against his slit before he sinks all the way down, Harry able to feel the back of Louis’ throat with his cock. Louis swallows around him, his hand searching for the lube by Harry’s knee and making a vague noise of success when he wraps his hand around it, the vibration of it making Harry nearly choke on his tongue as he lets out a groan. 

“Love your cock, Daddy,” Louis breathes out as he pulls back to catch his breath and pop open the lube, coating three fingers on the hand that he’s not planning on having wrapped around Harry’s cock. “Love how heavy you feel on my tongue, love your taste. _God,_ ” Louis stutters, his arm accidentally brushing against his cock as he reaches under his body to press a finger against his hole, still slick with Harry’s spit. “Can’t wait to feel your big cock in me, Daddy, filling me up, making me feel so _fucking_ good” Louis whines before licking Harry’s cock from where his hand is holding the base up to the tip, Harry letting out a moan as Louis closes his mouth around him. 

“Baby, you’re so good, _Jesus_ , need to feel your tight little ass around me,” Harry practically growls, his hand tightening in Louis’ hair and guiding him on his cock, Louis moaning around him as he adds another finger, up to two now. “Get three fingers in and you can have my cock, love, don’t wanna hurt you,” Harry instructs, his eyes locked on where Louis’ mouth is around his cock and able to see Louis’ hand moving between his own legs at the edge of his gaze. 

Louis swallows around Harry again and starts working on getting the third finger worked into his ass, Harry’s groan echoing in the quiet room as he grinds back onto his own fingers. “Want… _fuck_ …Daddy, want you so bad,” Louis gasps out, pulling off of Harry’s cock and letting the tip rest against his bottom lip as he fucks himself, taking three of his own fingers easily. 

“You ready, baby? You ready for my cock?” Harry asks, watching Louis’ cheeks flush and his mouth drop open in a moan that means he’s found his own prostate. 

“Yeah, ready, always ready,” Louis gasps out, unable to stop grinding back against his hand, especially as Harry tugs on his hair. 

“Fingers out, Louis, c’mon, be a good boy for me,” Harry orders, tugging on Louis’ hair hard enough to get him to look up at him. “ _Fingers_ ,” he barks, Louis jerks and finally takes his fingers out, letting Harry guide him up his body by his hair. 

“ _Daddy_..”

“I know baby, want you to ride me, d’you think you can do that, sit on my cock for me? I wanna see those perfect hips working,” Harry says, his eyes flickering over Louis’ face and checking in, moving his hand from being tangled in Louis’ hair to curling behind his neck as Louis nods his head.

“I can do that,” Louis mumbles, turning his face toward Harry’s arm and kissing his forearm, wiggling around until his legs are on either side of Harry’s waist, “I _wanna_ do that, wanna ride you.”

“Good,” Harry grins, using his free arm to reach between he and Louis to wrap around the base of his cock, “hop on then.”

Louis giggles and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, shifting until he can grab the lube to drizzle on Harry’s cock. “Not without more of this because I’m not _that_ stretched,” he says teasingly, sitting up straight and popping the cap on the lube open, laughing slightly at the hiss Harry makes when the cold lube hits his cock. “Sorry,” Louis apologizes, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock and spreading the lube carefully and wrinkling his nose at the almost pained look on Harry’s face. 

“It’s okay,” Harry squeaks out, “just wasn’t expecting it to be that cold.” 

“It’s _always_ that cold, why d’you think I make you work it with your fingers before you get it near me,” Louis points out, sticking his tongue out and twisting his hand as he reaches the tip of Harry’s cock. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Harry’s tone is warning as he narrows his eyes at Louis, “are you gonna sit on my dick or not?” 

Louis makes a face and says, “you ask like that and I might have to say _not_ ,” letting his fingers drag up and down on Harry’s cock, teasing lightly.

“Louis, get on my cock now or you won’t get it for the rest of the day,” Harry orders, causing Louis’ hand to still, the lube spread thoroughly on Harry’s cock while Louis’ eyelids flutter shut for a second, his tongue coming out to run across his bottom lip. 

“Okay Daddy,” Louis breathes out, letting his gaze drop to the cock in his hand, moving his hands to push against Harry’s chest, Harry’s hand wrapped tightly around his own cock to keep it steady. 

“Good boy,” Harry praises as Louis shifts again, hovering over his cock. “Gonna feel so good around my cock, baby,” he chokes out as Louis reaches back to pull his cheeks apart, the head of his cock pressing against Louis’ hole.

Louis lets out a low groan, “want you, Daddy, _please_.” 

“You have me, baby boy, always,” Harry promises, holding his cock steady as Louis finally sinks down, tossing his head back at the stretch and letting out another groan, louder this time. 

Louis sinks all the way down until he’s flush with Harry’s hips, his own rotating as Harry digs his fingers into his spread thighs. “ _So good,_ ” Louis whines, his nails scratching at Harry’s chest as Harry thrust up, the head of his cock just brushing against Louis’ prostate. 

“You look so good...taking my cock so well…” Harry says through his teeth, his toes curling in the sheets as Louis tightens up around him purposefully. “Wanna see...if you can come...without touching your cock?” Harry asks, shifting his grip from Louis’ thighs to his hips, Louis’ jaw working as he tries to respond.

“ _No_ please, I wanna feel your hands on me,” Louis practically sobs, his fringe falling into his face as Harry shushes him.

“Okay baby, I will, I’ll touch you,” Harry promises, already moving one of his hands from Louis’ waist to wrap tightly around the base of his cock. 

Harry drags his hand from the base up, spreading precome when he reaches the tip and causing Louis to moan, “ _Daddy_ ,” as he moves his hips between Harry’s hand and where his cock is inside of him, “thank you.” 

“Always give you what you want, baby, don’t I” Harry says, flicking his thumb over the tip of Louis’ cock at the same time that he thrusted up and against his prostate, pulling a choked off gasp from his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, yeah Daddy, always- _fuck_ \- always so good to me,” Louis manages to say, moving his hands to Harry’s shoulders and fucking himself back on Harry’s cock once he has a good grip. “Can I-Can I come, Daddy? I wanna come, please,” he begs, his eyes glassy and his bottom lip swollen from where he’s been biting it hard every time Harry thrusts against his prostate. 

“Not yet baby, want you to wait for me, can you do that?” Harry asks, letting the hand that’s still resting on Louis’ hip drift back, catching on the rim of Louis’ hole so that he can feel himself stretching his boy open. 

Louis whines high and drops down against Harry’s chest, trapping the hand that Harry has on his cock between their bodies while his face tucks against Harry’s throat and he says, “I-I’ll try Daddy, want to be good for you, always wanna be good for you.” 

“‘m close baby, so close, you feel so good,” Louis makes a short noise while Harry fucks up into him, Harry’s voice rough as he continues, “gonna come in you, make you mine.”

“I am yours- _God_ -I’m always gonna be yours, Harry,” Louis says, Harry working his hips even harder and forcing out little _ah ah ahs_ from his throat. 

“Say it, c’mon baby, wanna hear you say it and then you can come,” Harry pleads, shivering as Louis tightens up around him and bites at his chest, working a nipple between his teeth almost painfully.  

Louis sits up, panting and working himself back on Harry’s cock as he says what Harry wants to hear, “I love you, Daddy, _God_ I love you so much, you’re so good.”

Louis can barely hear Harry’s choked reply of “I love you too, baby,” through the rush of blood in his ears, his whole body shaking as he comes apart on Harry’s cock, his come spreading between their bodies and making a sticky mess. Harry’s mumbling a string of curses as he thrusts up two more times into the now pliant body of his boyfriend and comes, Louis’ still shaking on top of him. “You were so good, baby, _so good_ ,” Harry chokes out as Louis lifts up off of his cock, tipping to the side and burying his face against Harry’s shoulder. 

“… _Harry_ …” Louis chokes out, breathing heavily and tossing a leg that he can barely feel over Harry’s hip. 

“So good,” Harry mumbles, bringing his clean hand up to brush the fringe out of Louis’ eyes, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, so much,” Louis replies, his lips brushing against Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry shifts until he’s got Louis on his back, pressing against his shoulders to keep him there as he says, “I’m gonna go get a flannel, don’t go anywhere.”

Louis giggles, spreading out on the bed as Harry stands up on shaky legs. “Don’t worry, I can’t feel my legs so I’m pretty sure I’m not going anywhere,” Louis gives a weak thumbs up as Harry turns around and makes a face before continuing at Harry’s back, “now go minion, get my flannel because I feel all drippy and dirty.”

“Good,” Harry responds, delayed and grinning as he comes back into the bedroom, damp flannel in hand and stomach wiped clean. 

“Shush and clean me up,” Louis says with a huff, spreading his legs and laughing slightly when Harry’s gaze immediately drops to between his legs. 

“Yes dear,” Harry says fondly, climbing up onto the bed and kneeling between Louis’ legs, dragging the flannel over his tummy before slipping it lower, the cool cloth on his ass making Louis let out a whimper and spread his legs more, “you know, if I don’t clean you up well we could always go-”

“We’re not going again, Harry, not right now. I can’t feel my legs enough to do anything but lay here and get cuddled,” Louis cuts him off and makes a face at Harry as the younger man lets the now dirty flannel drop off the side of the bed. “You’re gonna pick that up, right?” he questions, lifting an eyebrow and gesturing off the side of the bed as Harry lays down next to him and wraps him up in his arms. 

Harry presses his lips to the top of Louis’ head and shushes him, “I will later, after we nap.”

Louis yawns and responds, muffled against Harry’s shoulder, “okay, cool, love you,” his eyes already drifting shut. 

Harry snorts out a laugh and whispers, “love you too, babe,” before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
